


Why Cant You Do The Dishes?

by babycakes



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Swearing, brief riding, dicks in ass, smutt a little bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-11
Updated: 2013-02-11
Packaged: 2017-11-28 22:14:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/679449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babycakes/pseuds/babycakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam telling Zayn to do the dishes<br/>just a Ziam drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Cant You Do The Dishes?

''ZI!'' Liam yelled from the kitchen table ''wat is it liam?'' Zayn asked as he walked into the kitchen poiting to the messy pile of dishes in the sink liam told him ''it's your turn to do the dishes babe'' zayn rolled his eyes and said ''you do them'' liam was now getting frustrated beacause he did the dishes yesterday it was zayns turn and he was trying to pawn his day to do the dishes on liam ''FUCK THAT!!!''' liam said making zayn stop in his tracks suprised at liams outburst ''its your god-dam turn to wash the dishes you need to do your fucking share'' liam raised his voice at zayn ''you know wat liam if i dont want to do the dishes i dont have to'' zayn said matter of factly ok now liams had it ''god-dammit zayn stop being such a twat and just do wat people ask you to do'' liam sadi as he stepped infront of zayn ''i'm sick of you being the only one that doesnt pull thier weight around here its frustarting'' laim said ''god liam your so fucking annoying'' zayn said trying to step past liam but liam was blocking his way ''your not leaving this kitchen until you do those dishes'' laim said as he stood infront of zayn refusing to move ''come one liam move'' zayn said as he tried to get past him suprised at how strong liam was ''no'' liam said simply ''fine'' zayn said as he leaned down to kiss liam ''mmmm'' zayn maoned as he kissed liam hoping he would move breaking the kiss liam said ''nice try zayn but i'm not moving'' liam stood his ground until zayn tackled him to the ground ''WAT THE FUCK ZAYN?!'' liam yelled as zayn landed ontop of him ''i'm not doing those fucking dishes'' zayn said as he got off liam and went back to the couch to watch T.V.

 

{{{THREE HOURS LATER}}}

 

 

''BABE!!!'' Zayn yelled as liam came downstairs from his nap ''come sit down and watch T.V. with me'' zayn said grabbin liam by his wrist as they passed the kitchen liam noticed thate zayn still hadn't done the dishes as he plopping liam down on the couch he got an idea as he flipped zayn over straddling his hips ''can i ride you babe?'' liam asked hoping he would get the answer he wanted ''yeah'' zayn said as liam got off him to strip out of his clothes and get naked ''your turn'' liam said as zayn got up taking his clothes off as fast as possible laying back down on the couch liam stradeled zayns waist again ''how does my hole feel babe?'' liam asked as he grabbed zayns cock teasing his enterence with it ''mmmm so good'' zayn maoned feeling liams tight heat on his length as liam dropped down onto zayns dick he was positive his plan would work ''oooh jesus liam'' zayn moaned at how amazing it felt to be inside liam he didnt move just sat on zayns cock waiting to see if he would say soemthing about the lack of movement he did ''liam babe move'' zayn said ''no''liam said as he just sat there looking at zayn ''if your not going to fuck my dick why did you bury me so deep inside you? JESUS FUCK LIAM THIS IS FUCKING TORTURE!'' zayn said and screamed as his cock pulsed inside liams tight hole ''you see zayn if your going to be lazy and not do the dishes like i asked then well i'm going to be lazy not fucking you the way you like'' liam leaned down and wispered into zayns ear pulling zayns dick out of his ass getting dressed sitting down watching T.V. ''OH! look the x-factor is on'' Liam said exictedly

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading loves!(: xx


End file.
